


Rewrite the Stars

by gayhomegrowncabbages



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bigotry & Prejudice, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhomegrowncabbages/pseuds/gayhomegrowncabbages
Summary: Astranium Cafe and Diner is the landmark dining experience in all of Fereldan. Mikael Lavellan or "Mike" is the newly hired chef, working on the line. Things are normal until he meets a depressed history professor and makes him a cup of coffee on the house. Mike isn't gay, he doesn't let the feelings inside of him out. Though the long looks "Solas" gives him during his shifts is making it hard.





	1. Well, Shit.

The galaxy theme really worked for the establishment, Mike thought this as he fidgeted in the entryway. A small chalkboard had in red chalk "Sit yourself" In one handwriting and under it in a curly yellow chalk "Please!~" 

"Astranium" had been only open for a few weeks and people were already eating up the great food and the cute spaceship wallpaper and star window frames. The place smelled like heaven also, spices and roasting meat wafted out the door and down the street in regular intervals.

When Mike saw the "Help Wanted! Full time cook needed!" On an old telephone poll down the street he jumped at the chance.

\--

The first thing he noticed about the owner was that she had long red hair, it was all perfect and clean almost like she spent hours tending to it. "Leliana" he learned also had the skin of a goddess, it was almost perfect except for choice wrinkles that were more prominent when she laughed. (Which thanks to Mike's self deprecating humor happened several times during the interview.) 

When Leliana introduced her business partner he thought if only for a second, that it was a prank. "Josephine" was obviously of royal blood or something of the like but the copper skinned woman had a warm inviting smile and the way she played with her dark brown hair when she stumbled over her Elvhen (for his benefit) helped endear him to her.

The two women offered the job to him after a brief talk in private, he eagerly accepted it.

\--

The kitchen was colorfully painted, made to look like an inside of a spaceship. The other cooks were three _**very**_ different from one another. The first one (his sous chef) was a tiny snarky elf named "Sera" with short blonde hair, she greeted him with a wince until she realized he didn't want to talk about elven culture.

The second was a rather gorgeous man with dark brown skin and an overly maintained hairdo and his uniform was unwrinkled and clinically clean (unlike the mustard stains on Sera's.) He introduced himself as "Dorian" and kissed Mike's hand. He took the way Mike reacted (quickly acting unamused and standoffish) rather well.

The third and final cook was a dwarf, no beard sadly but quite a bit of chest hair which he swears up and down he will cover when working. 

Everything went well except for the feelings that bubbled up when Dorian had done his little act, it was too painful to admit them so he acted like it didn't matter. 

\--

_He was eleven when he first knew he was different, it was the middle of a school assembly when he noticed one of the boys had freckles, he hadn't meant to stare but the reaction he got was all the same; quite harsh._

_The boy had beaten him until he passed out however when he was pressed for the culprit he refused to tell the police._

_It was his fault after all._

_\--_

"Mister Lavellan? Your signature?" Cassandra's voice pierced through the fog he was in, she was holding out the clipboard for claiming the shipment of ingredients. "Pentaghast Produce" was in big letters at the top. He signed absentmindedly and when she cleared her throat he stared back at her until the mocking voice of Varric said "It seems our esteemed supplier wants your signature in english mouse." Mike sighed at the nickname at the same time Cassandra did and the two shared a small smile before he finished replacing his Elvhen signature with his english one.

\--

It wasn't _**exactly**_   staring. Mike had just noticed the slender elven man enter and was watching him sit and read the newspaper incase he wanted to order. "Take a photo mouse, it should last longer, I'll even keep this event to myself, leaving sparkler out of it." Varric had startled him and he cursed loudly in Elvhen, the man had looked then, meeting his eyes with Mike's giving the smaller elf a stab to the heart as he openly glared at him.

"Try coffee. Everyone likes a cup in the morning mouse." Varric was kind not to make fun of him for being startled so he took his advice and carried the cup over.

As he got closer he could appreciate the man's appearance better, he wore a suit, tightly fitted to his body, it was a soft brown and made him look rather professional and dashing, his lack of hair did nothing to worsen his overall intense look. When Mike set the cup down he spoke bluntly "I did not order this." 

"I uh, know, it's uhm- on the house. As an apology for cursing earlier." When the man raised an eyebrow at him he blushed in embarrassment and was going to leave until he heard the man say "Thank you. I apologize for being..prickly. I just am having some trouble getting a lesson approved for my history class and you cursing "The dread wolf" added to my stress."

Mike turned and saw the extended hand of the history professor before him and grasped it with his smaller softer hand. His heart was pounding when he managed to blurt out "Mikael! My name is Mikael!" His blush deepened as the professors eyes widened until they softened and he said "You may call me Solas. It was nice meeting you and thank you for the coffee."

The moment was over and Mike was left standing there, the feeling of Solas' rough hand gripping his own and the wonder at the fact he managed to down the coffee in seconds.

 


	2. Black like my heart.

No sugar and no cream. Solas' order became engrained into Mikes brain since he kept coming back every morning. Despite insisting to let it be on the house again, Solas always paid with wrinkled bills, tipping excessively. 

"It doesn't mean anything Dorian." Mike grit his teeth at the gossiping Tevinter in the corner laughing at how he blushed when the professor insisted he keep the extra three dollars. "Leave the kid alone Sparkler." Varric ever to his rescue came out from further back in the kitchens and nodded at the entryway "There's a woman here to see you Mouse." 

"I'm finishing cleaning-" The dwarf cleared his throat "She's a rather aggressive noble blonde woman." The blood in Mike's veins froze as he quickly rushed through the dishes and ran out to meet his...mother.

\---  
Mikael was adopted at a young age by a "charitable" noble family. They fed him, clothed him and above all else...trained him. Mikael was to be the head butler for their estate but due to a...transgression with a visiting nobleman, he was kicked out and given only fifty dollars to live, if he hadn't found this place he might not be alive right now.

Lady Margaret Trevelyan was a pale older woman with perfect skin and a permanent frown, constantly clad in a fur coat. As he approached he tried to speak but she snapped her fingers and like a trained dog he went down to one knee and kissed her knuckles. "Quaint little place though the dust is a bit much, makes it hard to breathe." The lady spoke as if the place was covered in dust, Mike would have said something, defended Josephine's perfect cleaning regimen. 

"So, speak up pup, why did you choose this place to run away to?" Mike couldn't breathe...he "ran away?!" but before he could protest a familiar sound of a woman tripping rang out as Sera cursed, dumping condiments onto the priceless fur coat. It was almost instant, Lady Trevelyan shrieked and began trying to beat a surprised and rather agile Sera.

At the sound of the commotion Leliana, in a beautiful pants suit came out from the back office and said sweetly "What is going on here?" As Lady Trevelyan began shouting slurs and demanding money; Leliana dug out several hundred dollar bills and handed them over. Mike expected this, his mother always got what she wanted- "Now, leave my establishment and never return. Your worth as a person is null and void. No amount of pretty clothes will change that." 

Mikael nearly felt his heart leap out, Lady Trevelyan was also obviously surprised to be spoken to like that and nearly growled before turning to Mike to say "I see you have no time for your family! I'll tell little lissa about this!" At the mention of his sister Mikael felt heartbroken. 

After his mother left Sera came over and said bluntly "You shouldn't let anyone treat you like you're nothing. You're a funny dude when you try. That's something innit?" 

A small smile came to his face and he hugged her, to which she coughed awkwardly "Okay, you too mousey mouse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: gayhomegrowncabbages.tumblr.com


End file.
